sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Michael Teague
| birth_place = Houston, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor ADR Script Writer | alias = Sean Teague | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | website = http://www.sequelcentral.net/ | agent = }} Sean Michael Teague (born December 19, 1970 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actor and ADR script writer for Funimation and OkraTron 5000. He has provided voices for a number of English-language versions of Japanese anime films and television series. Teague is involved in many varied projects which speak to his love and passion for all aspects of the entertainment industry. For example, on October 10, 2010 he launched his first website, Sequel Central, which is designed as a news and information site for Hollywood film franchises including sequels, prequels, spinoffs, reboots, remakes, and adaptations. Filmography Anime * Bamboo Blade - Danjūrō Eiga * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Kigata (Ep. 20) * Big Windup! - Ren Mihashi * Birdy the Mighty Decode: 02 - Yang (Ep. 3) * Corpse Princess - Sumitori * Dragon Ball series - Oob * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Oob * Fairy Tail - Uosuke * The Galaxy Railways - Ohyama (Ep. 16) * Jormungand: Perfect Order - Maurice * Jyu Oh Sei - Thor Klein (Teen) * Karneval - Nai * Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing - Lucciola (Ep. 15.5) * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes - Shuss Shiraz * Michiko & Hatchin - Lenine (Ep. 15) * Nobunagun - Antoni Gaudi * Oh! Edo Rocket - Shinza * Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions - Hansel * One Piece - Dip (Ep. 101), Race * Peach Girl - Yujio * Ping Pong: The Animation - Mōri * Romeo x Juliet - Benvolio * Samurai 7 - Okamoto Katsushiro * Save Me! Lollipop - Nanase * Sekirei: Pure Engagement - Ashikabi Escapee (Ep. 1) * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings - Harukichi (Ep. 13) * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 - Miyamoto Musashi * Shakugan no Shana II - Yuri Chvojka * Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Suzunosuke Kondou * Soul Eater - Boy (Ep. 11) * Toriko - Fond de Buono * Trinity Blood - Wilhelm * Yu Yu Hakusho - Koenma Production Credits Script Adaptation * All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH! * AM Driver * B'tX * Baki the Grappler * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad * Beet the Vandel Buster * Case Closed * Dragon Ball (series) * Negima! * One Piece * Ouran High School Host Club * Shuffle! * Slayers Return * SoltyRei * The Tower of Druaga (anime) * Trinity Blood * xxxHolic References External links * * *Sequel Central, Sean's website devoted to information about upcoming Hollywood projects. Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Texas Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:American male screenwriters